This invention relates to a flame retarded resin composition having good transparency and coloring property. More particularly, it relates to a flame retarded resin composition having good transparency and coloring property, comprising a synthetic resin incorporated with a sodium antimony phosphate amorphous product obtained by reacting sodium antimonate with phosphoric acid.
Synthetic resins such as polyethylene, polycarbonate, polyester, polysulfone and ABS (acrylnitrile-butadienestyrene) resin have various advantages, but have also a disadvantage that they are readily flamable. Therefore, in order to impart flame retardancy to these resins, there have been proposed to use various additives. A method generally available therefor is to use halogenated compounds in combination with phosphoric compounds or antimony trioxides, and has been widely used because principal properties of the resins are little impaired thereby. However, in such a method, transparency of a resin molding is seriously injured by the influence of antimony trioxide and color tone thereof is also harmed. Accordingly, applications thereof have been extremely limited in the field where much account of the transparency and coloring property is made.
Heretofore, there have been made several proposals to impart flame retardancy to the resins without adversely affecting the transparency and the coloring property. For instance, there have been proposed a method in which the transparency is kept by making particle size of antimony trioxide not more than 0.15 .mu.m, particularly not more than 0.1 .mu.m (Japanese Patent Publication No. 7170/1971), a method in which the resin is made flame retardative by adding an alkali salt of an antimonic acid to a halogenated compound (Japanese Patent Publication No. 33904/1975), etc. Most of these attempts, however, have been useful only for certain limited resins and under restricted compounding conditions, and actually have not produced satisfactory effects. In recent years, along with the developments in electronic and electric industries, automobile industries, construction industries and the like, flammability of parts and materials to be used in these industries has been questioned and it has become important that these parts and materials are flame retardative. In particular, materials having excellent transparency and coloring property have been sought after increasingly as the variety of demands increases.